barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: A Smidge of Midge
(Opening Theme) --Barbie was about to clean the living room when suddenly the doorbell rang-- Barbie: Midge? I can't believe it! Oh! My best old bestie! What a surprise! Midge: Surprise? But I sent you a telogram a month ago. Barbie: A telo-what? Barbie (on couch): Midge is my best friend from Willows Wisconsin, where I grew up. Things are a bit behind the times there. They don't have computers, or cellphones or... even colors! Midge: I have the grooviest of news, I'm...moving...to Malibu! Skipper: Wow! You look like a movie on that channel nobody ever watches. --Skipper heard people laughing. Skipper looked around-- Skipper: Anybody hear that? Barbie: Guys! This is Midge! Skipper: What's up! Chelsea: Hey! Stacie: (winked) Midge: Uh, hello? Skipper: Gotta bounce we're off to the skate park. Chelsea: Stacie's going to teach me how to grind and olley. --then Stacie spins her skateboard-- Stacie: Check you later! Midge: Did you understand any of that? Barbie: How about a snack? --Barbie flipped the table and snacks appeared. Midge surprised. Midge tried to flip a few times. The tabled flipped and there was the cupcake-elator and it went out of control-- Midge: Ugh! I broke it! Barbie: Of course you didn't. --Then Barbie knelt down to pick the cupcake-- Midge: Huh! You're fully arteculated? I can only do this. --Then Midge bent down her body without bending her knees then she falls-- Midge: Aah! Ryan: Great news Barbie! I wrote a Seven-act Rock Opera about you --Then Midge slowly looked at Ryan. Ryan flipped his hair then Midge fell in love with Ryan-- Ryan (sings): Aaaah! Barbie: Ah, how about we hear that later, I have a guest visiting. Ryan, Midge? Midge: Hi! (snorted) uh, where did you get those wig on threads (laughs) Ryan: Uh, yeah, right back at you dude. I'll come back when throw back pal here is well thrown back. --Ryan's sheet music fell on the floor-- Midge: Va va va voom! Wait! I just got a brainwave! You could give me a makeover! Turn me from flash back, to flash fabulous! Barbie: Awesome idea! --Barbie, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea helped out Midge to fit in Malibu. They showed her the new shoes, they told her what not to wear even though she likes it, gave her a manni peddi, showed her what are the new gadgets, and gave her a new look-- Ryan: (laughs) Forgot my sheet music. --Ryans looks at Midge. Midge looks beautiful. Flips her hair in slow motion-- Ryan: Wow! Madge! Midge: It's Midge. Ryan: Things between me and Barbie don't workout, we could maybe, go somewhere sometime and possibly do something. Midge: That be like crazy man! Oh! We could go to the driven, or the malt shop or maybe even a sock hop. --Stacie slaps her hand on her forehead then Ryan went out and drove his car as fast as he could-- Midge: (sighs) Barbie: Hey! Let's head to zuma for some surfing! Midge: I'll get the sun screen! Huh! Oh! And I'll get my board. -picks up board- Let's hit the waves! --Midge ran to the door. She bumped into the door because her board doesn't fit in the door-- Barbie: (laughs) She's gonna fit in just fine. --Skipper hear laughs of people again-- Skipper: Seriously, does nobody hear that? --Then Barbie lift her shoulders and Skipper frowned at the end--